


Home

by kalinebogard



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes decide comprar uma casa nova. E é claro que Travis vai dar os seus palpites!</p><p>Slash, TxW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Home  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 01

 

Travis deu um gole no café quente e colocou o copo de volta no suporte. Depois recostou-se no banco e relaxou cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Os olhos claros fixavam-se ora no parceiro, ora na rua onde aguardavam um chamado a respeito de uma investigação. Mas enquanto não tinham notícias, o moreno acabou cedendo a curiosidade.

– O que tanto você lê aí? Dever de casa?

– Não. São apenas folhetos de uma imobiliária que eu...

– Você está pensando em comprar uma casa?! – ele desencostou-se do banco e debruçou-se sobre o loiro tentando espiar os papéis que ele segurava – Cara, como não me diz uma coisa dessas? – acusou e já foi puxando as folhas da mão de Wes – Deixe-me ver o que você tem em vista...

– Travis... não pedi sua opinião.

– Eu sei. Mas vou dá-la mesmo assim. Hum... três quartos? Pra que tudo isso, cara? Desperdício de espaço. Essa outra tem piscina, parece boa...

– Não vou deixar que você me influencie com isso.

Travis fingiu indignação ao responder à acusação.

– Eu te ajudei com essa belezinha, não? – referiu-se ao carro – Você se arrepende?

O loiro hesitou por um breve segundo. Evidentemente não se arrependia de ter mudado de idéia.

– Não.

– Ótimo. Vamos ver essa daqui primeiro – mostrou um dos panfletos. Wes não teve sequer tempo de protestar. O rádio transmitiu a informação que esperavam e os dois precisaram entrar em ação.

Hora de prender um suspeito.

T&W

– Não acredito que me fez vir aqui – o loiro resmungava observando a casa, que não era nada ruim na verdade.

– Cara, olha isso que perfeito... não vai começar a inventar defeito, vai?

Wes estreitou os olhos de forma ameaçadora. De repente continuar morando no hotel não parecia uma idéia assim tão ruim.

– Aqui... você pode colocar um mini bar aqui – Travis apontou um canto da sala – Vai ficar perfeito. Olha a vista para a piscina.

– Eu ainda não entendi por que preciso da sua ajuda pra escolher a minha casa...

– A doutora Ryan...

– Ela não vai morar na minha casa! – Wes cortou irritado aproximando-se de uma das janelas – Eu posso...

Calou-se por que Travis chegou por trás e passou as mãos por sua cintura, abraçando-o. Em seguida o loiro sentia a respiração quente batendo contra seu pescoço.

– Ninguém vai morar na sua casa, Wes. Eu não deixo.

– Você não deixa? – debochou. Intimamente gostou do contato físico.

– Não. Meu apartamento foi comprado antes de “nós”. Agora que resolveu deixar o hotel e ter um lar, quero que seja “nosso”.

–...

Wes não disse nada. O moreno não precisava de muita coisa para convencê-lo e fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

– Essa casa parece boa pra mim. Não é grande demais e tem uma piscina.

– Não sei...

– Veja só aquela cozinha! Você precisa preparar um bife à parmegiana pra gente como festa de inauguração.

Apesar da indicação Travis não fez o menor movimento em sentido de liberar o loiro para que fossem ver a cozinha. Pelo contrário, fez questão de mantê-lo em seus braços, apenas sentindo aquele calor tão necessário para si.

Wes moveu as próprias mãos e as colocou sobre as do parceiro, dando um apertão carinhoso.

– Resumindo: você quer que eu me mate na cozinha para satisfazer seu apetite voraz.

– Ei, não estrague o momento mágico, cara! Eu estou tentando ser gentil – apesar do resmungo Travis não estava irritado de verdade. A prova disso foi que logo abaixou o rosto de leve e mordiscou o pescoço do loiro, sabendo que atacava um dos pontos fracos do parceiro e amante.

– Travis... ahmnnnn...

Mitchell apenas gemeu, sentindo as forças abandonarem seu corpo. Maldito Travis que o conhecia como ninguém e sabia exatamente onde tocar, onde provocar. O moreno era experiente e isso não se questionava.

Wes ficava feliz por que desde que tinham se envolvido o moreno nunca mais saíra com uma garota. Claro, ainda haviam as cantadas baratas e gracejos galanteadores, por que o lobo perde os dentes, mas não perde o costume. Enfim...

Ele gostava do pacote todo. E não fazia idéia de desde quando nutria aqueles sentimentos pelo moreno.

– Tem razão... – Wes afirmou com um suspiro – Esse parece um bom lugar...

A resposta foi o abraço de Travis, que se tornou ainda mais firme, quase possessivo.

– Menos pelos vizinhos! – Wes apontou a casa ao lado onde uma senhora de idade disfarçava tentando enxergar dentro da construção à venda, movendo-se sorrateira atrás da cerca viva.

– Ah, não! Pode desistir dessa casa, Wes – o moreno libertou o parceiro e afastou-se uns passos – Sem chance...

– Agora que eu estava gostando dela? – ironizou.

O moreno olhou agudo na direção de Mitchell e saiu rumo à porta, sabendo que seria seguido. De jeito nenhum aceitaria que o outro rapaz fosse morar ao lado de uma bisbilhoteira.

T&W

Depois da frustrada visita os detetives voltaram para a Central. Havia poucos oficiais naquele horário, a maioria saíra atrás de um caso ou estava almoçando.

– Aqui...

Wes sentou-se à mesa impecavelmente arrumada e viu os panfletos que Amy ficara de lhe arrumar.

– O quê? – Travis sentou-se também e cruzou as pernas sobre a própria mesa, colocando o sapato em cima de alguns papeis. Fez uma careta diante do olhar de advertência que recebeu do colega, mas tirou os pés e posicionou-se normalmente.

– Anúncios de um apartamento.

– Não. Fora de questão.

– Por quê?! – Wes ainda estava indignado com a facilidade que Travis tinha de se meter em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito.

– Confie em mim. Morei com uma mãe adotiva num apartamento com essa estrutura – puxou o folder das mãos do loiro – Dá pra escutar tudo que acontece no apê ao lado. Não é como o meu.

– Não pretendo dar festas. Não vou incomodar meus vizinhos.

– Sei disso, você é o Senhor Chatice, só sabe ouvir aquele jazz de vovô.

– Ei!

– Mas corre um risco: e se algum vizinho decide dar uma festa? Hein? Você não terá paz. Desista.

–...

A esse argumento Wes não tinha como rebater. Por isso calou-se pegando o panfleto de volta e dando um último olhar antes de jogar no cesto de lixo.

– Além disso, – Travis começou como quem não quer nada – seu cachorro precisa de espaço pra correr.

O loiro virou a cadeira de modo a encarar o parceiro.

– Que cachorro? Eu não tenho cachorro.

– Ainda – Marks riu – Quero que você tenha um. Estava pensando em...

– Ficou maluco? Cães são sinônimo de responsabilidade. Não vou ter um cachorro só por que você quer que eu tenha um!!

– Isso não está em discussão.

– Claro que está!

– Wesley, cale a boca – o moreno ordenou firme e foi obedecido. Wes apenas lhe lançou um olhar surpreso ao mesmo em tempo que o queixo caia de leve – Tem que aprender a abrir mão do controle em alguns momentos. Foi a Dra Ryan quem disse.

– Mas...

Então Travis piscou cheio de segundas intenções.

– Foco no trabalho, cara. Depois voltamos nesse assunto.

O loiro emburrou e voltou-se muito sério para a papelada organizada em sua mesa. Não teria um cachorro. Jamais compraria um cão. Nem se Travis insistisse pela eternidade.

Ignorou aquela vozinha lá no fundo, bem no fundo, que lhe dizia ser incapaz de dizer não a um pedido do parceiro.

Por mais problema e dor de cabeça que aquilo lhe trouxesse.

continua...


	2. Parte II

Home  
Kaline Bogard

_Parte 02_

 

– Eu to dizendo, Wes. É uma escada em caracol!

– E qual o problema? Eu gostei muito dessa casa – o loiro agitou o panfleto em frente ao rosto do outro.

– Você vai ter que subir e descer por essa escada várias vezes, já pensou nisso?

– Isso não é um argumento válido.

– Claro que é, você só não quer aceitar de teimoso.

Nesse ponto Wes virou-se para a Dra Ryan que, assim como os outros do grupo, seguia a discussão com interesse indisfarçável.

– Vê o que eu agüento, doutora? Ele cismou que tem que decidir a casa onde eu vou morar!

A doutora endireitou-se na cadeira e piscou matreira.

– Comprar uma casa é um grande passo, Wes. Deve ser pensado com responsabilidade.

– E é a prova que você conseguiu seguir em frente, parabéns! – Dakota afirmou feliz pelo colega de grupo. O marido apertou sua mão de forma a mostrar que concordava com ela.

– Já tava na hora, cara – Clyde afirmou divertido e acabou levando uma cotovelada da Rozelle.

– Esse é o ponto! – Wes, como sempre, tentava atrair algum apoio. Apesar de que todos pareciam sempre pender para o lado de Travis – Quem não gosta é ele. E quem vai morar na casa sou eu. Eu gosto de escadas em forma de caracol.

– Desde quando?! – Travis debochou.

Wes rosnou alguma coisa e virou-se para frente cruzando os braços. Não disse mais nada.

Os outros participantes da terapia de casais riram da cena. Para eles Mitchell era realmente alguém que odiava ceder, mesmo diante de bons argumentos. Ou talvez fosse por que Travis transformasse tudo em piada.

Já Emma tinha uma visão diferente. Fora treinada para essas situações e via a reação de Wes como algo bem singular, assim como a interferência de Marks. Sua abordagem indicava que em algumas situações específicas os clientes precisavam de um “psicotapa” e ela percebeu que estavam em um momento desses.

– Por que você está tão irritado, Wes? São os palpites de Travis?

O loiro mexeu-se desconfortável. Não importava como a conversa começava, de uma forma ou de outra, ele sempre terminava na berlinda diante dos demais.

– As casas que ele indica sempre são melhores que as que eu tinha pensado a princípio. É frustrante! Por que ele tem que indicar as melhores?

Ryan respirou e pensou bem no que diria a seguir. Não queria ofender, mas seria bem direta.

– Precisamos deixar uma coisa clara, Wes. Travis realmente indica as casas melhores ou elas são melhores apenas por que ele as indica?

No mesmo instante foi perceptível a postura defensiva que o detetive loiro assumiu. Ele estreitou os olhos na direção da doutora.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Nada. Estamos aqui para clarificar a relação de vocês, para que se entendam melhor. Não apenas no serviço. Amigos costumam ajudar com conselhos. Nem todos são bons, claro. Mas não precisa ficar tão irritado assim.

Nesse momento o celular de Travis tocou. Era a central requisitando que voltassem. E mais uma vez eles escaparam da terapia no meio de um assunto polemico.

T&W

Travis movimentou a mão do jeito que sempre fazia para indicar a próxima ação a wes. O loiro acenou com a cabeça se preparando para a abordagem.

– Polícia de Los Angeles! – Mitchell bateu na porta duas vezes.

Antes que repetisse o ato ouviram um som na lateral. O suspeito parecia estar fugindo pela janela!

– Eu intercepto! – Travis garantiu correndo para o outro lado.

Wes respirou fundo e, mantendo a arma em mãos, correu atrás do criminoso.

– Polícia! Parado!! – ainda tentou, mas foi ignorado, não tendo opção além de correr atrás do homem que fugia por uma espécie de corredor meio estreito.

O homem chutou uma lata de lixo, obrigando Wes a saltá-la com habilidade. Então a corrida continuou com o individuo pulando uma cerca de madeira rumo a casa vizinha, depois saltando a cerca viva para a rua.

O detetive loiro não ficou muito trás, mantendo-se sempre na cola do suspeito.

A perseguição terminou quando Travis, que fizera o contorno entre as casas rapidamente, saltou sobre o homem, caindo ambos no chão.

– Você está preso, cara – Marks falou ofegante.

Wes parou ao lado do parceiro e enquanto o moreno algemava o prisioneiro, ele guardava a arma, vendo que o homem não reagiria mais.

– Talvez a doutora tenha razão – o mais baixo disse como quem não quer nada.

– Sobre...?

– Sobre... você sabe.

Travis sorriu largo, mesmo estando de costas para o outro.

– Sim, eu sei. Mas quero ouvir de você – fechou a algema e fez com que o homem se levantasse.

Wes emburrou e deu de ombros.

– Esquece...

– Ah... nada disso. Cadê a sua maturidade, Senhor Nunca Admito Estar Errado?

O loiro ergueu a cabeça, como se clamasse paciência aos céus. Às vezes se arrependia de não ficar calado em certas situações.

– Talvez eu goste das casas por que você as indique – começou a seguir o colega que empurrava o suspeito em direção as viaturas que chegavam. O pobre homem ouvia a conversa sem entender direito, mas achando tudo muito estranho.

– Há, eu sabia! O papai aqui sempre tem razão. Vamos despachar esse cidadão e pular a hora do almoço. Eu tenho uma casa que é perfeita pra você.

– O quê?!

– É óbvio que você apelaria para o meu bom gosto – Travis sorriu maroto – Eu já tinha uma carta na manga.

– Eu não estou apelando para nada – Wes soou indignado – Se sabia de uma casa por que não me disse logo?

– Eu disse, várias vezes e você sempre ficava de mimimi!

– Mimimi? O que é isso?

O moreno rolou os olhos e entregou o preso a um dos policiais que desceu a viatura. O coitado deu um olhar de esguela para seus captores antes de se deixar colocar no veículo policial. Que dupla mais estranha de detetives!

T&W

– Então, o que acha? – Travis perguntou abrindo os braços e indicando a construção.

Wes tirou os óculos de sol e mordiscou a haste. Tinha que admitir que o bairro era bom, próximo ao centro da cidade, mas não a ponto de ser invadido pelo trafego e pela massa de pedestres que sempre dominava as áreas comerciais.

As casas tinham uma distância razoável umas das outras, mas nada exagerado, ou seja, podia ter sua privacidade garantida sem se sentir isolado. As residências eram todas em estilo canadense, simulando pequenos chalés de inverno, totalmente aconchegante.

– Não tem piscina – o moreno falou colocando as mãos no bolso – Mas o gramado é bem conservado. Hope vai adorar.

Wes adiantou-se alguns passos e parou ao lado de Travis.

– Hope?

– O seu cachorro.

– O meu cachorro? Nem tenho um e você já arrumou um nome para ele?!

O mais alto sorriu e moveu-se acertando o ombro no do parceiro, batendo de leve e amigavelmente.

– Não reclama – saiu andando despreocupado – Venha vistoriar seu futuro lar.

Wes olhou das costas de Travis que se afastava para a residência que estava a venda. A palavra “lar” dando voltas em sua mente. Cada vez mais gostava de associá-la ao que via.

É... talvez tivesse encontrado um lugar para chamar de seu. Ou “nosso” e novamente olhou para Travis, antes de segui-lo.

continua...


	3. Parte III

Home  
Kaline Bogard

_Parte 03_

 

– Vocês precisam ver – Travis dizia expansivo e simpático como sempre – O lugar é incrível. No andar de cima tem uma suíte, dois quartos para visitas e um banheiro. Embaixo tem a cozinha, a sala de jantar, uma sala para receber amigos e um banheiro. Pensei em usar o sótão para um escritório com biblioteca. Também ajeitar um som, colocar alguma isolação pra poder ouvir no máximo. É tudo perfeito e sem escadas em caracol.

Enquanto Travis ia enumerando suas idéias, Wes apenas olhava sem poder esconder sua surpresa. Todos os outros no grupo logo sacaram que Travis apenas brincava, debochando do loiro. Mas Mitchell sempre levava tudo ao pé da letra e achava que o outro falava sério sobre sua própria casa.

–... uns bibelôs de porcelana na estante da sala...

– Não vou colocar bibelôs na minha sala! – nesse ponto Wes cortou a empolgação do outro detetive.

Travis acertou um tapinha no joelho e riu.

– Eu sei, Wes. Precisa relaxar mais, cara.

– Percebo que chegaram a um acordo. Comprou sua casa, Wes?

O loiro voltou-se para a doutora tentando desfazer a cara feia.

– Comprei.

– E como se sentiu?

– Precisamos mesmo falar sobre isso? – ele moveu-se desconfortável na cadeira, como sempre acabava sendo o centro das atenções – E sobre o bebê da Dakota? Não quero roubar a cena...

– Oh, não – a jovem apressou-se em dizer – Pode usar meu espaço.

Wes tentou não resmungar. Só podia ser um complô de todos contra ele.

– Bem. Me senti bem em ter um lar e sair do hotel, finalmente. A casa precisa de uns reparos...

– E vamos fazer isso juntos – Travis se meteu – Ele cuida da parte elétrica e eu ponho a mão na massa.

Os outros casais aplaudiram o moreno. Wes torceu os lábios, cruzou os braços e meneou a cabeça inconformado. Marks podia espirrar e lançar germes da gripe na sala que, ainda assim, todos iriam achar lindo e divertido. Como podia ter tanto carisma?!

– Falta o cachorro – Clyde lembrou.

– Eu não vou comprar um cachorro.

– Sei onde estão vendendo chihuahuas lindos!

A afirmação deixou Wes arrepiado.

– Um chihuahua?! – voltou os olhos na direção de Travis para sondar a reação do mais alto. Para seu horror ele parecia considerar a sugestão com cuidado – Travis, eu não vou cuidar de um chihuahua.

Então Marks riu.

– Relaxa, cara! Eu sei que você não vai se dar bem com um chihuahua. Esses animais precisam de muito carinho. E não de um dono “cubo de gelo”.

Antes que Wes respondesse à provocação, a sala foi aberta pelo grupo de bailarinos que usava o espaço em seguida. A sessão precisava acabar.

– Bom final de semana, pessoal – a doutora Ryan se despediu – Como tarefa de casa quero que tragam um fato marcante que acontecer com vocês. Apenas um.

T&W

Travis deu um longo gole na latinha de cerveja gelada enquanto admirava Wes terminar de conectar o último fio. O loiro era sempre tão organizado e preciso no que fazia... como se a mais simples tarefa fosse um cliente precisando de defesa.

Ignorando que era observado, Mitchell afastou-se um passo para analisar o trabalho e deu-se por satisfeito. Virou-se para sair do cômodo e quase trombou em Travis parado muito próximo.

– Ei!

– Te assustei?

– Com essa cara feia? Claro – a resposta veio com um sorriso.

– Engraçadinho – o moreno estendeu uma latinha para o outro – Ta bem gelada.

Assim que Wes aceitou a oferta Travis passou a mão livre pela cintura magra e o puxou de encontro ao próprio corpo.

– Papai Travis não tem “cara feia”.

Wes rolou os olhos. Arrepiou-se todo quando sentiu a mão atrevida do mais alto deslizando pelo fim de suas costas por sobre a camisa fina. Em seguida os lábios se uniram num beijo calmo, profundo.

Ao se afastarem ficaram se fitando em silêncio por alguns segundos. Até Travis quebrar a quietude.

– As coisas se ajeitam. Não vai se arrepender de comprar essa casa.

– Você está certo.

– Concordou comigo de primeira?! Cara, a doutora Ryan precisa saber disso.

– Travis – o loiro ameaçou – Acho que ela já anda desconfiada da nossa... relação.

– Você acha?!! – Travis fingiu espanto de forma exagerada – Tenho certeza que ela já sabe. Você dá muito na telha, cara.

Diante da possibilidade Wes sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha. Mais alguém no grupo desconfiaria que ambos fossem mais do que simples colegas de trabalho?

– Precisamos tomar cuidado – o mais baixo passou a língua de forma nervosa pelos lábios. Não estava preparado para revelar o caso de ambos e enfrentar o mundo e todo o preconceito que isso traria.

– Relaxa, Wes. Basta agir como sempre, somos caricatos demais, ninguém nos leva a sério. A não ser a doutora Ryan, mas ela é expert em terapia de casais. E somos um casal, não é?

O ex-advogado balançou a cabeça. Travis tinha razão em uma coisa: eram caricatos demais. Quem os levaria a sério?!

Antes que o rapaz se perdesse em pensamentos, Travis deslizou a mão de forma suave pelo rosto de tez pálida. Sorriu sacana quando os olhos igualmente claros se fixaram questionadores.

– Vai voltar pro hotel essa noite?

– Vou – Wes observou ao redor – Não dá pra ficar aqui.

– Vem pra casa – o moreno convidou simplista – Dorme lá.

– Dormir? – Mitchell debochou com uma sobrancelha erguida – Tem certeza de que essa é sua intenção, “Papai Travis”.

– Me pegou – ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição – Meus planos envolvem tudo, menos dormir. Mas amanhã é domingo, então podemos acordar tarde. Depois a gente vem pra cá e adianta mais as coisas.

Wes abriu a latinha e tomou um longo gole.

– Tudo bem. Obrigado pelo...

Mas Travis não deixou que ele terminasse o agradecimento, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios finos.

– Shhhhh – sussurrou – Você não precisa de convite para entrar em minha casa, Wesley. Ou em minha vida. Não agradeça.

O loiro balançou a cabeça concordando. Talvez não fossem um casal dos mais românticos... com certeza tinham muito o que aprender um sobre o outro, mas aos poucos, entre acertos e erros (e talvez sobretudo erros), tudo se acertava.

– Obrigado – Mitchell sussurrou. E ambos sabiam que ele não se referia ao convite de Travis.

Wes ainda era muito travado. Com o jeito despojado e dinâmico de Travis aprendia uma nova forma de viver, de enxergar o mundo e reagir a tudo o que acontecia a sua volta. Algo que nem mesmo com Alex e o amor que sentira por ela aprendera antes.

E, numa ocasião raríssima, Wes tomou a iniciativa unindo os lábios de ambos.

Fim

– E não se esqueça do chihuahua...

– TRAVIS!!

–Relaxa, cara. É brincadeira...


End file.
